Transgressions
by Arisuchi Habieru
Summary: Ostracized from his native Hell. He is a product of sin forced to walk the road of redemption and reach righteousness. Will he reach holiness? Or are his roots to deep? In a town where iniquity and piety can tip the scales in a heartbeat, a demon hopes with a fiery determination, with the oil of his works to feed the flames, that he may burn his transgressions away. Rated M


**Chapter I**

_As numerous as the stars of the heavens. So shall be your chances in this world, but I tell you this now so that thou mayest not doubt in the days to come. Your chance for life is nigh but one, and though thou mayest stumble upon thy road, remember that grace is poured freely and that your chances are as numerous as the stars. So fear not that thou mayest fall, but instead fear that thou mayest not stand again. For with every cold and foggy moon, there leaves on blades the morning dew._

Mercy...I've often wondered if such a thing is possible for a being like me. Can a being born of lies and hatred, a being deep-seated in all that is considered wrong. For a being like me...is mercy truly in my grasp? I was created not for acts of kindness nor goodness, but I was made to instill terror beyond belief. For this was I made...and yet...I can't help but wonder...is there yet more?

I got off the bus, luggage in hand, not knowing what to expect. I looked in front of me and rested my eyes on the sight that was Daten City. This place will serve as my testing grounds, to see if even I can reach grace. Well then, I shouldn't waste time standing. I should hurry and find out where to go.  
I asked around the city and soon enough I was directed to a church that lay just on the outskirts of town. Naturally I headed there, it was a long walk and by the time I got there it was around 10:30 A.M. On the outside of the church was a strange little creature, hopping around and playing in the grass. The strange little beast noticed me and ran forward, he barked at me and wagged his tail. I got down on my knee and petted him, he seemed to enjoy it. All the while he was barking out the name 'Chuck.' Chuck? I assumed it was the beast's name. I asked it, "Do you live here?" The beast responded by nodding and barking, "Chuck! Chuck!"  
I got on my feet and walked towards the doors of the church. I took one of the door knockers in my hand and knocked three times. There was complete silence for a minute but soon enough I heard somebody shout out, "WHO THE FUCK?"  
Suddenly the door was swung open and in front of me there appeared a tall black man with an afro in ecclesiastical attire. We looked at each other for a few minutes and he then proceeded to yell at me, "WELL WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"  
I responded, "Good morning, sir. My name is Transgression."  
"Trans-who?"  
"Transgression, you should've received a letter informing you of my arrival."  
"Yeah, yeah. Should'a, would'a, could'a. Listen, I didn't recieve no got damn letta tellin' me 'bout no mu'fucka goin' by a name like 'Transgression.' In fact, why da fuck you gotta name like 'Transgression?'"  
"My father named me 'Transgression' because he believed I would grow up to be a violator of all righteous law and by doing so I could instill fear and terror into humanity."  
"Well, shit. You sure don't live up to yo' name, in fact, you look like a normal nice guy. In fact, fuck a name like 'Transgression,' you look like a...well I don't know. But what'chu is, fuck it! 'Cuz you ain't it. Now once again, I ain't received a got damn letta tellin' me 'bout you, so I suggest you find yourself a place to stay in town and-" But before the man could finish, black clouds appeared over head and from them came a lightning bolt that struck the small green beast.  
"Gimme a sec, mail's here." The man then proceeded to take out a hammer and hit the beast on the head. The beast then coughed up a dossier with a letter attached. The man opened the letter and read aloud...

_Dear Garterbelt,_

_Appearing soon will be a demon whose name is 'Transgression.' He has been ostracized from his native Hell and has no choice but to either live in Daten City or buy his way into Heaven. Attached to this letter will be the young boy's dossier. It is imperative that you read it thoroughly. Please, do not turn him away._

_Signed, Gabriel_

"Well, shit! Looks like you were right, I still don't think you look like a 'Transgression.' But hey, don't really matter what they call you, right? But there must be a mistake, "young boy?" You look like you 21, how old are you."  
The man was commenting about my height and facial hair. I had thick sideburns and a beard. As for my height, I was at least 5'8". I responded, "I'm merely 14 years old sir."  
The man looked at me like what I was saying was unbelievable, "Then...but how the...but that ain't...FUCK IT! Don't matter now, point is, you fucked up as a demon and you got kicked outta hell. Congratulations! Or not, I honestly don't give two shits 'bout yo' feelins' on the subject. Bottomline is, by the grace o' God, you got options. Now let's head on inside. Is hot out."

I walked into the church and sat myself in a chair that the man pointed out. He stood on the altar and read my dossier. Once he was done, he closed it and spoke to me. "Alright Transgression, let's cut to the chase. You have two options, you can either live in Daten City or you can buy your way into Heaven. Which one do ya' want?"  
"Buy my way into Heaven."  
"Good choice, now then, allow me to explain how this works. To buy your way into Heaven, you need Heaven Coins. To get Heaven Coins, you have to eliminate Ghosts that appear here in Daten City. Think you can do that?"  
"Yes."  
"Alrighty then, you da' first person to ever listen to me without givin' me bullshit. I can't exactly say das a good thing, but it sure does make my job easier. Now then, because Our Lord is so gracious and merciful, he's sendin' you two angels to help you out. Perhaps you know them, they are known as the 'Sisters of Anarchy.' But most people know them as 'Panty' and 'Stocking.'"  
"I do believe I'm familiar with them. In fact, are those their portraits?" I was pointing out two portraits that were hung on the back. One was of a blonde girl holding a gun, the other was of a goth girl holding a sword. Both of them had angel wings and wore scandalous attire.  
The man responded, "Yep, das dem."  
"Do you know them personally?"  
"Yep."  
"I see, so when will they be arriving?"  
"Who knows, they were never the punctual types."  
That was when a loud siren was heard throughout the church and lightning flashed. The beast known as Chuck ran in and coughed up a slip of paper. On the piece of paper there was written, "There is a wolf amongst the sheep." I asked the man now known as Garterbelt, "What is it supposed to mean?"  
"It's a clue for your first mission."  
"Seems kind of vague."  
"Allow me to ask you this. On you way here, did you see any protesters wearing sheep-like costumes?"  
"Now that I think about it...yes, I did."  
"Well they were protesting against the violent crimes of the Black Claw. A corporation known for its cosmetics, however these cosmetics are known for the fact that they are made from sheep. And I'm being literal about that, they are made from sheep. Sheared, killed, cut-up, crushed, liquified and sealed up with a few other ingredients in some bottles so that they may be sold to the public."  
"Seems kind'a cruel, doesn't it?"  
"I guess; but that's not your main concern. Your main concern is that, according to this clue, a ghost is gonna appear amongst them. Now then, according to the protesters' website, they're called the Sheared Wool, they're going to host a rally this afternoon in front of the Black Claw factory. Now my guess is that this ghost is somehow connected to the Black Claw, or it's just a dick and hates sheep. Either way, your mission is to kill it, got it?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
That was when a rumbling sound echoed through the church. Garterbelt looked at me, "You haven't eaten, have you?"  
"No."  
"Alright, come on. I'll make you some food and then we can proceed to preparing you for this afternoon,

The afternoon came faster than I had expected. I was equipped with a strange tunic that came with two flaps on the back. It was black and unlike most tunics had two leg-holes for my legs. It also came with a hood so that I could blend in with the public. The way it worked is that the I could control the two flaps for combat and transportation. I could turn them into fists or a sword and shield, sometimes a cannon or some other giant firearm. As for transportation, one flap could detach itself and turn into a vehicle leaving the other to be used as a weapon. Garterbelt said that I could name it whatever I wanted, so I chose to name it 'Textile.' He told me to take See Through but I refused, I preferred using Textile. One flap turned into a motorcycle and I got on, as I was about to leave I noticed Chuck getting on too. I tried to tell him no but Garterbelt told me that I would need him, so I took him with me.  
I parked just a few feet away from the rally and slowly started walking towards the big group of people. There must've been well over a hundred people there, so finding the ghost would not be easy. I asked Chuck if he could try and sniff out the ghost for me, but to no avail. Chuck could smell the ghost but he was unable to pinpoint the exact location, and every time he did his head would erratically change directions because of his inability. So I did what I had to do, I put on my hood and blended into the background.  
Soon enough, a big black limousine appeared and from out of it came a man dressed in a suit. A group of men came from behind the limousine and put a stand and microphone in front of him. The man began speaking, "Sheared Wool, greetings, I am Louise Font, founder and CEO of Black Claw. Now then, I've come here to address your causes and concerns. So if you'd all be so kind as to raise your hands one at a time, I'll answer your questions."  
One woman raised her hand, "What do you have against these poor animals?"  
"Nothing."  
"So then why do you use them for your cosmetics?"  
"To make money."  
"You're a monster!"  
Another man raised his voice, "That's right, a monster!"  
Soon enough, the entire crowd was chanting, "MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"  
Louise then proceeded to speak, "Look at you all, calling me a monster. I'm no more a monster than you. I ask you this, where do you think we humans get most of our things? We get it from the land around us. The plastic bags you use for grocery shopping, made from the fat of animals. I see many of you rode bikes here, your bike tires, made using animal-based stearic acid. The glue in wood work and musical instruments, made from boiling animal connective tissue and bones. Some biofuels, and you'll get a kick out of this, made from the fat of animals. Back to animal-based stearic acid, you know what else it's used in? Fireworks. And last but certainly not least, fabric softener. It contains Dihydrogenated tallow dimethyl ammonium chloride, which comes from cattle, horses, and, oh! What's this? Sheep? It comes from sheep as well? Huh, who would've guessed? And yet you judge me as though I'm the first. And aren't you just playing favorites? If you're going to defend sheep, why not defend all animals? Oh that's right, you can't, because you all know that you need the products made from these animals to live comfortably. And yet you've the audacity to call me a monster. You know something..."  
Louise hit the sides of the stand to reveal that it was hollow. Upon hitting it, it collapsed to reveal a baby lamb. He then proceeded to take out a knife and hold the baby lamb by the neck. The people tried to stop him, but they were stopped by Louise's many bodyguards, "I despise hypocrisy; but let's be honest, aren't we all guilty of hypocrisy. I mean, he calls her a hypocrite. She calls him a hypocrite. They call us hypocrites. We call them hypocrites. But in the end, we're all guilty of hypocrisy. We're all plaster saints..."  
Louise began to scream violently, "In the end! WE! ALL! BURN! IN! HELL!"  
Louise took his knife and sliced off the head of the baby lamb. He then began to let out an inhuman screech, his eyes rolled back into their sockets, his skin turned as black as coals, and he began to blow up until finally popping and revealing a gigantic wolf demon. The Sheared Wool began to run away but the ghost jumped and cornered them, they were now between the ghost and his bodyguards. The ghost howled violently and then raised his arm about to crush the people. I ran forward, slid under the ghost, and used Textile to make a shield above the people. I protected them from the ghosts attack, but the ghost simply looked at his bodyguards and yelled, "FIRE!" I quickly wrapped Textile around the people to shield them from the bullets, once they were done, I made spikes protrude from one end of the shield which killed off the bodyguards. They melted and slid back into the giant ghost, meaning they were nothing more than just small pieces of the bigger ghost. I told the people to run while I stayed behind to kill the ghost.  
The ghost looked down at me, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A champion come to save the day? Where are the famed 'Sisters of Anarchy?'"  
"Sorry, but I'll have to suffice."  
"Hah! A mere man come to fight me, you're dumber than you look."  
"I could say the same thing about you."  
The beast growled and proceeded to try and crush me. I blocked it with a shield and then pushed him back. I decided to play around with Textile's ability. I wrapped Textile around me and imagined a giant fighting robot, soon enough Textile took the form I wanted. I was now eye to eye with the ghost. It punched me in the chest, but I was able to absorb the blow. I then pointed my fists towards the ghost and shot them out, they exploded upon impact sending the ghost flying back. The ghost broke into smaller ghosts which jumped onto my fighting robot and began to break it apart. I broke apart the robot itself and landed in the center of the crowd of ghosts. They all jumped into the air but I spun around using the flaps as blades to push the smaller ghosts back. One ghost stood up and put its arms above itself, the other ghosts then absorbed into a big black ball of energy above the other one, the ghost then made a throwing motion which launched the big ball straight at me. I imagined absorbing the attack and throwing it back, Textile responded by turning into two rings. One ring sucked in the attack, whilst the other shot it out except this one came out as a ball of white energy. It launched quickly towards the small ghost and obliterated it. Leaving in its place a small coin.  
As I went to pick it up, I noticed people gathering around me and soon enough they were applauding me. I was then bombarded by news reporters that were asking me a long list of questions. They were interrupted by Garterbelt who rolled up on See Through. He responded with, "We have no comments to make." He took me by the hand, and we drove See Through back to the church. As we were driving back he took out a briefcase and asked me for the coin. I gave it to him and he put it in the briefcase. "Not bad for a beginner. You might be good at this?"  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Now then, let's head home for lunch."

As we made our way back to the church, I knew that I had finally take my first step on this road.


End file.
